Steering mechanism for toy vehicles have been known for many years. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,851,134 and 4,881,917.
A variety of toy vehicles such as toy car are known. Like a real car, the remote control toy cars are usually designed to achieve effective steering with reliability. A toy vehicle design having a system to regulate steering would be desirable and provide enhanced entertainment value.